


as the crooked smiles fade

by bishopsknifepatrick



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: I Did Something Bad, I'm That Fucker™, M/M, and Patrick doesn't even fucking know, okay so, pete dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 18:51:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13770354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bishopsknifepatrick/pseuds/bishopsknifepatrick
Summary: He wished it didn’t have to end like this. He wanted to stay here with Patrick and Andy and Joe. He wanted to hear them bring the words he wrote to life. To feel that rush he felt every time he walked on stage.The brick wall in front of him was beginning to get fuzzy and he had trouble keeping his eyes open





	as the crooked smiles fade

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in 2016, and so I edited it and well, here you go. I've been unloading more happier stuff lately and there will be more soon, but I've got several stories that are completed, but haven't been uploaded, so you can expect that.

-

The sharp pain spread throughout his entire body. It was agonizing. His eyes opened just in time to see the shadow run off into the darkness. The streetlight being the only thing providing some light. His hands were on his side covering up his wound the best he could, but he could still feel the blood coming through, as he leaned against the brick wall behind them. His white shirt now a bright red from his own blood. He lifted his shirt up to view the stab wound. It only caused the already excruciating pain to become much, much worse.

Sliding down to the cement below, he was now very aware of his surroundings. The ground damp and cold. The air still. The sky was a clear navy blue with millions of stars billions of miles away. The dimly lit alleyway was almost comforting. He didn't want anyone to see him like this, but he did have a one last thing he had do.

He patted his leg in search of his phone. He found it and pulled it out of his pocket. 

Pete could have called the police or an ambulance for a possible chance at living through this, but honestly, it'd be too long. He had to face it. It wasn’t gonna work. 

He hit his speed dial button. Slowly putting the device up to his ear, with his shaking hand because of the unbelievable amount of pain in his gut, he heard it ring and prayed he’d pick it up.

“Hey Pete, how are you?” 

“Hey Patrick, I'm fine, what’s up with you?” Pete answered before holding the phone against his chest while he winced at his pain. 

“I'm fine, I woke up this morning and I walked Declan in the stroller and took the dog with me. We bumped into the nice old lady, Mrs. Beckett, y'know the one who lives two houses down. We had a good talk with her and she just gushed over Declan, it was so cute. Then, when we got back, Elisa and us went to the grocery store. Some asshat cut in front of us at the checkout and Elisa was pissed,” Patrick laughed, causing Pete to so as well, no matter how much pain he felt, because Patrick's laugh was contagious, “You should have seen his reaction.” 

Hearing Patrick recount his day made Pete feel the tiniest bit better. Well,the best you can feel after being stabbed. 

“Now, we're back here and Elisa is putting Declan down for a nap,” Patrick said. “Anyways, what did you wind up doing today?”

“I just went for walk, needed to run a few errands.”

“Sounds fun,” Patrick said, doing odd jobs while bouncing the phone on his shoulder. 

“Patrick, can I ask you something?”

“Yeah, anything.”

“You know I love you, right?” Pete hesitated slightly.

“I love you, too, Pete, why do you ask?” Pete knew by the sound of his voice that Patrick had stopped moving and was likely leaning up against the dishwasher or something. 

“Just checking.”

“Are you sure you’re fine?” Patrick was getting concerned. “You don't sound too good.”

“Oh yeah, I'm perfect,” his vision fading in and out.

“I gotta go now, but I’ll see you soon, right?”

“Of course.”

“Goodbye, Pete.”

“Goodbye, Patrick.”

That’s all he wanted to know.

He took his phone from his ear and looked at the screen. Patrick profile picture was still there. It was them. Together. It was nice. Turning his phone off, he sat it at his side. It slipped off his knee, but, with his now weaker arms, he couldn't pick it up. He just let it fall. With his feet now numb from either the cold air surrounding him or the lack of blood, he just leaned his head back against the concrete wall and sighed. So many thoughts rushing through his head now. 

He wished it didn’t have to end like this. He wanted to stay here with Patrick and Andy and Joe. He wanted to hear them bring the words he wrote to life. To feel that rush he felt every time he walked on stage. 

The brick wall in front of him was beginning to get fuzzy and he had trouble keeping his eyes open.


End file.
